Olvidado
by LoopMaker
Summary: Que todo sea olvidado.


Tanjiro solo vivia para su hermana. El realizaria cualquier cosa por Nezuko, se convirtió en un asesino de demonios y arriesgó su vida, cada día con la esperanza de encontrar una cura que sanará a su hermanita.

Actualmente ella era un demonio, el cual poseía una voluntad de hierro inquebrantable, ni siquiera la sangre especial de un sujeto como Sanemi el Pilar del Viento, podía hacer que dicha voluntad titubeara.

Ella se hizo más fuerte con el pasar de los días, pero a partir de hace un par de semana, su condición empezó a empeorar.

Nezuko se termino debilitando...

"Descansa", Tanjiro dictaba a su hermana. El sueño repondra tu cuerpo, con eso siempre fue suficiente o al menos solía serlo.

Mientras el trío de amigos estaba discutiendo la situación de Nezuko, en un determinado momento Zenitzu comenta: "Nezuko-Chan podría estar enferma, Tanjiro".

¿Estaba enferma ella ? ¿Pueden los demonios enfermarse? Tanjiro se pregunta a si mismo mientras la preocupación lo carcomía por dentro.

¿Qué podría necesitar su querida hermana? Sea lo que sea, él se lo proporcionara. No importa el costo, siempre y cuando otros humanos no sufran daños.

"Encontraré una manera. Descubriré lo que está mal. " Tanjiro se dice a si mismo.

La luna era, brillante y redonda con el cielo nocturno despejado, que hermosa noche comenta Tanjiro mientras regresa a la habitación en la que se alojaban. El ya se había refrescado en el baño, todo lo que quedaba por hacer era dormir y recuperar su extremadamente agotado cuerpo, para así estar preparado para otro día.

No es hasta que se acuesta en su cama que se da cuenta de la situación. El aroma en la habitación es extremadamente similar al de su hermana, pero con muy pequeñas variaciones este es un aroma un poco más fuerte, más exuberante.

Desenvaina su Katana en un instante y se pone en posición de ataque hasta que su hermana da a mostrar su presencia física, saliendo desde las sombras de la esquina de la habitación.

Tanjiro deja caer la espada para dejar escapar un suspiro. Era solo Nezuko, después de todo.

Nezuko se arrastra hacia él, sus ojos rosados y brillantes brillan como la luna que había observado momentos antes. El olor se hace más fuerte cuanto más cerca está de él hasta que ella, junto con el olor, se apiñan sobre él.

"Me alegro que estés despierta Nezuko", pero deberías estar descansando aún no sé qué es lo que te sucede Tanjiro le comenta mientras acaricia su cabeza y sonríe. En un instante ella se empuja contra él cayendo ambos sobre la cama, haciendo contacto con su piel cálida y húmeda. Ella lo lame a lo largo de su cuello , pasan un par de segundos hasta que se da cuenta que algo está mal, y se convierte en fuente de ansiedad.

El cuerpo de Tanjiro se congela..., no el tiempo en sí mismo se está congelando !!! o por lo menos esa sensación es la obtenida desde su punto de vista. La confusión total surge en él...

"Nezuko retiraré por favor." Tanjiro le dicta enojado.

Sin embargo ella no da indicios de obedecer. En cambio, ella se queja y se acerca lentamente hasta quedar sobre su regazo con las piernas a ambos lados de él. Ante tal situación Tanjiro vuelve a gritar su nombre, mientras busca disimuladamente la katana que está al alcance de el, con su mano. Finalmente logra llegar a su espada , teniendo la oportunidad de dar un golpe devastador con esta, pero se dió cuenta de algo... el nunca lastimaría a su hermanita, nunca podría, ella es todo lo que tiene...

Mientras tanto los senos de nezuko crecen y sobresalen por sobre su kimono rosa y su estatura se incrementa levemente, su dulce hermanita ya no es tan pequeña. pero aún mantiene esa belleza que siempre la á característizado pudiendose decir que es toda una mujer. Sus ojos se oscurecen de rosa a rojo y el sonido de su respiración aumenta.

Un sonido agudo sale de su boca y Tanjiro se enfrenta a la aterradora vista de sus colmillos, en este momento el se prepara para un ataque el cual nunca llega. En cambio, ella aprieta sus caderas contra su entrepierna, gimiendo sin cesar.

"¿Qué te sucede nezuko?", Pregunta, tembloroso pero muy preocupado. Ella no puede comunicarse con él verbalmente (nunca a podido desde su transformación a demonio años atrás), normalmente está bien, pero en este momento Tanjiro es totalmente incapaz de entender lo que ella necesita.

No puedo entender qué la tiene en este estado o qué puede aliviarla. Intenta sentir su piel y la encuentra más cálida que antes.

Ella lo mira fijamente con sus ojos rojos como la sangre, sin pestañear por un momento antes de inclinarse y morderle el cuello. La piel no se rompe porque la mordida es tan superficial que los dientes apenas hacen contacto con la piel. No obstante, Tanjiro se da cuenta de lo que ella está tratando de transmitir.

Alimentación, Ella quiere alimentarse, de él...

Los pensamientos de Tanjiro empiezan a oscilar dentro de su cabeza. Ella es un demonio No importa cuán diferente de otros demonios parezca, ella sigue siendo un demonio y los demonios necesitan sangre. Sin embargo, ¿por qué ahora? ni siquiera frente a pilar del viento lo hizo.

Las gotas de saliva que caen sobre su cuello lo sacan de sus pensamientos. Ella se recuesta y lo mira.

"¿Quieres alimentarte verdad, Nezuko? E- Está bien. Lo haremos y dejaremos que este sea nuestro secreto". Nadie más lo sabrá.

Ella asiente.

Él espera que los dientes desgarren su piel. Pero eso no sucede, porque Nezuko se enfoca primero en su ropa. Rasgando su ropa con sus garras. Tanjiro se recupera de la sorpresa y se desnuda rápidamente. " tengo unas cuantas prendas de repuesto, Nezuko, pero por favor seamos gentiles con ellas, tendré que repararla despues, ¿Bien?"

Ella lo reconoce y después retira su propia ropa.

"¿Me desnudaste porque me vas a morder en otro lado? Eso es muy inteligente Nezuko; si alguien viese marcas de mordiscos en mi cuello causaría sospecha". El sonrie. Esto estuvo bien. No había nada que temer. Él confía en su hermana. Demonio o no, él no cree que ella lo lastime, intencionalmente.

Ella babea saliva sobre él mientras las manos y las garras recorren por su cuerpo. Había tratado de no reconocer o pensar demasiado en la desnudez de su hermana, Él chilló cuando las garras pasaron por su pecho. Se filtraron gotas de sangre y Nezuko lamió de dicha sangre. Una vez que la sangre desapareció, ella continuó lamiendo y luego mordisqueando su piel. Tanjiro contuvo un gemido. Su cálida lengua se sentía bien en su piel. Aunque se preguntó si esto era todo lo que había. Dudaba que ella realmente se estuviera alimentando de tan poca cantidad de sangre.

Finalmente ella lo empujó con fuerza sobre su espalda ,tomándole solo un momento acomodarse sobre él, aliviando su polla dura dentro de ella.

¿Cuándo se volvió duro?... ¿Porque está duro para empezar!!? Ni siquiera lo había notado !!!.

Tanjiro gime, el interior de su hermana es totalmente cálido y absorbente. La sensación no le es familiar en absoluto. Su conocimiento del sexo es ínfimo, casi inexistente. El no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo, no sabe cómo reaccionar está totalmente abatido con múltiples emociones chocando entre si.

Seguramente debería estar deteniendo esto, No, el debe detener esto !!!

La alimentación de por sí ya estaba prohibida, pero... ¿ahora estaban manteniendo relaciones sexuales?! Estaba mal, muy mal, Extremadamente Mal !!!!!

Él lo dice y Nezuko ignora sus palabras. Las venas de su piel alrededor de sus ojos se tensan. Ella libera pequeños sonidos de esfuerzo mientras se levanta un poco, y se hunde de nuevo creando un ritmo, un ritmo constante de follarse sobre él.

Tanjiro toma aire y lo suelta temblorosamente.

Tanjiro siente el placer.

El sexo no era algo en lo que pensara antes, estaba demaciado ocupado con otras cosas, aunque ahora comenzaba a preguntarse el por qué no lo hizo antes.

Ella es bonita Tanjiro piensa mientras su rostro se calienta ante el pensamiento. Su hermana, es muy bonita. Más hermosa que cualquier otra chica.

"Nezuko ..." Tanjiro no puede creer la situación en la que esta. Puede decir que ella disfruta de esto, lo necesita, por la forma en que sus ojos se ensanchan y su piel se sonroja.

Ella mira a su hermano, las caderas nunca cesan incluso cuando se inclina sobre el. Su boca se abre para finalmente hacer contacto con la de su hermano. Todas las dudas y preocupaciones que tenía se desvanecen a medida que el éxtasis nubla su juicio...

Son solo él y ella. Siempre ha sido así. Tanjiro y Nezuko...

Cualquier cosa por Nezuko. Haría absolutamente cualquier cosa por su hermana. Además, se siente tan bien, ¿por qué no querría esto?

Ella , babea sobre él a pesar de que sus rostros aún están conectados por ambas bocas Tanjiro la abraza y acerca su cuerpo. Su piel se siente cálida y hormigueante. Se está acumulando algo en él, no puede describirlo ni reconocerlo. Él jadea, se siente caliente y pesado. Persigue esa extraña sensación.

Pronto, con un grito, Tanjiro tiene un orgasmo duro y llena el coño de su hermanita con su semilla. Él se aferra a sus hombros, con lágrimas en el rabillo del ojo.

Su hermana gime para finalmente morder el hombro izquerdo de su hermano, sacando una cantidad considerable de sangre de el.

La visión de Tanjiro se desvanece.

La luz entra en la habitación a través de la ventana y hace que Tanjiro se despierte.

Olores, hay olores que Tanjiro desconocía hasta anoche, fluidos corporales que se liberan entre las parejas. Está en toda la habitación, en su cama, en sus sábanas, en el y ... en Nezuko. Los detalles de la noche anterior lo abruman.

¡No! Tanjiro niega con la cabeza. Anoche no fue real.

El y su hermana...

El no podría...

Tanjiro no culpa a Nezuko. Su querida hermana no podría, nunca podría, todo es responsabilidad suya.

Pero si esto se llegase a saber sería un desastre, el fallo, les fallo a todos, sus compañeros, sus amigos, su familia y sobre todo a nezuko...

Si los pilares se llegase a enterar de que técnicamente nezuko se alimentó de un humano ellos le darán caza, el ofreceria su vida a cambio de la seguridad de su hermana pero sabe que eso no funcionará, los cazadores de demonios confiaron en el todos ellos y él los defraudo.

Tanjiro haría lo que sea necesario para protegerla.

Dejarla vivir en este mundo.

Debe encontrar la cura para volverla humana cuanto antes.

Entonces este percance sería irrelevante, inexistente.

Este percance sería olvidado ...


End file.
